Modelo de amor
by Robin Wolfe
Summary: Viñeta- Rosalie es una modelo y Emmett un chico obligado por su hermana a asistir a un desfile, pero ¿qué pensará al ver a esa chica de cabello rubio y cuerpo escultural? Emmett/Rose. UA. TH. Regalo para Mer.


**Disclaimer: **Bueno, mi cédula no dice Stephenie Meyer, así que los personajes no son míos. Y las frases en cursiva son de Sexy Bitch de Akon y David Guetta.

**Summary: **_Viñeta- _Rosalie es una modelo y Emmett un chico obligado por su hermana a asistir a un desfile, pero ¿qué pensará al ver a esa chica de cabello rubio y cuerpo escultural? Emmett/Rose. UA. TH. Regalo para Mer.

* * *

**Modelo de amor **

-Recuérdame por qué accedí a venir –dice Emmett con una cara que al cualquiera le daría miedo. Claro, a cualquiera menos a Alice.

-No accediste –sonríe Alice –te arrastré.

-Bien, recuérdame que no te volveré a dejar arrastrarme.

-Ay no seas gruñón Emmett, ve a las modelos mientras yo veo la ropa –dice Alice rodando los ojos.

-¿Las modelos? Debes estar bromeando. Todas estas modelos son un esqueleto, no tienen ni una curva que yo pueda mirar.

Pero esta vez Alice lo ignoró y se quedó viendo la pasarela como niña que mira una juguetería. Y anota en un cuadernito nadie-sabe-qué que luego le recuerda perfectamente cuáles son los vestidos que quiere comprar.

Emmett comienza a bostezar y a Alice le parece una grosería, porque ella mira los partidos de fútbol, béisbol, basquétbol, tenis y golf sin chistar ni una vez.

-Vete de una vez –le dice Alice roja de la rabia a su hermano y él apenado se recompone en su asiento y se concentra en no dormirse. Porque Alice no es mala, y en realidad él le tiene mucho cariño.

Resignado a quedarse, Emmett concentra su vista en la pasarela, y entonces la ve: cabello largo y rubio que podía asemejar con facilidad al de Rapunzel, piel blanca y cremosa y ojos como turquesas perdidas en el rostro más perfecto que sus ojos hayan visto. Se queda petrificado al verla caminar, la forma en que mueve sus largas piernas cremosas al ritmo de la música, haciendo que sus tacones de aguja caigan siempre uno detrás del otro. Ondea el vestido color violeta con reflejos esmeralda y a Emmett le parece que ella es la más bella flor y la piedra más preciosa.

Y para el deleite de los ojos marrones de Emmett, esa modelo tenía curvas, tenía piel –lo cual parecía suficiente –.

-Wow –dice Alice asombrada.

-Espectacular –exclama Emmett.

-¿Ah? –Alice mira a su hermano confundida y al ver la cara de bobo que lleva, sonríe pícaramente. –Es Rosalie Hale, es la modelo mejor pagada del momento.

Pero ya Emmett no la escucha, se levanta de su asiento y camina hacia el lugar donde asume se encuentran las modelos. Ignora a los guardias de seguridad y ellos le abren camino porque no se atreven a que Emmett les lance un derechazo o un empujón.

Emmett avanza entre la multitud y se queda petrificado al verla de cerca, porque su belleza es mucho mayor de lo que parecía, _ella no es nada que él haya visto antes, no encuentra palabras para describirla, porque no se parece a nadie, no es como su vecina, o su hermana. _Ella es perfecta.

Emmett avanza temeroso, respira y acumula confianza cuando ve como las ondas de ella saltan y ella le dedica una sonrisa.

-Hola –dice Emmett con voz firme.

-Hola guapo, ¿te ayudo en algo?

-Sí… yo…

-¿Quieres un beso? –sonríe Rosalie y se acerca a él. Emmett siente el aliento de lla rozarle los labios y con gran esfuerzo se aparta.

-Primero quisiera saber tu nombre –dice él enarcando las cejas y sonriendo.

Ella lo mira extrañada, porque rara vez a los chicos les importa cómo se llama o qué hace, y luego se siente complacida, porque tal vez ese chico fuerte y con dulces hoyuelos sea el que ella ha estado esperando.

-Rosalie –sonríe.

-¿Puedo llamarte Rose… aunque sería casi un insulto?

-¿Insulto? –pregunta ella irónica. Porque nunca le han puesto un apodo que no sea insultante y Rose parece totalmente inofensivo.

-Es que hasta las rosas estarían celosas de ti –sonríe Emmett y Rose se derrite al ver sus hoyuelos y no sabe qué contestar, sólo niega con la cabeza esperando que él comprenda que adora el apodo.

Porque a _Rose _le cuesta creer que un chico como él sea tan dulce.

-Ahora si me perdonas, creo que me debes algo –y sus hoyuelos vuelven a hacer de las suyas con las mariposas que flotan en el estómago de Rose.

Emmett avanza y se inclina sólo un poco, porque ella lleva tacones altos y no es mucho más baja que él. Respiran y lamen el aliento del otro y sus labios se unen en un delicado roce, para que luego sus lenguas se atrevan a pasar como serpientes entre las cuevas. Porque se acaban de conocer, pero no les hace falta más presentación que su presencia y las pocas palabras que intercambiaron, porque saben que se han estado esperando. Porque a Emmett le basta mirar esos ojos turquesas y a ella le basta ver en él todo lo que siempre pensó que los hombres carecían. Sus manos se aferran mutuamente al cabello del otro, porque a Rose le encantan esos rulos cortos pegados a su cuero cabelludo y a él le encanta atrapar sus rulos rubios entre sus dedos y jugar con ellos y ya que está en eso, dejar que sus dedos descubran su espalda descubierta, les encanta, les fascina, les excita. Porque sus cuerpos se estremecen, tiemblan y quieren más.

A Emmett le sube la temperatura sólo con estar cerca de ella y ella lo siente y sonríe y lo provoca más.

-Mañana desfilo para Victoria's Secret –ronronea Rose al oído de Emmett, le besa el lóbulo y en un recorrido de besos vuelve a capturar sus labios, su lengua y todo eso que Emmett McCarty es para Rosalie Hale.

-Sabía que eras un ángel –gruñe Emmett y a Rose le parece la respuesta más inesperada y a la misma vez la más apropiada.

* * *

Si te gustó, se lindo y deja un review :)

Feliz Navidad

RobinWolfe


End file.
